The Darling Buds Of May
by Natsu
Summary: This is for all the Mimato fans. PG-13 coz I got kinda carried away with the cursing. I've seen every character try to commit suicide in one fic or another, except Mimi, so I wrote this.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Err…this is my pathetic attempt at a Mimato. It may look like Taito at first, but trust me, it's not. I started writing it while I was on vacation in NY. It was pouring with rain and being stuck in a hotel room ain't fun! Matt, Tai, Sora & Mimi are all 18 and in their last year of school (by the GB system, I'm not sure how it works in Japan) and TK & Kari are um…13, At first. Right now, I'm back in merry old England and listening to the S Club 7 album. Do they have them in the States? How should I know? I'm the clueless little Brit! ^_~ (Note: Daphne from Frasier ROCKS with a capital 'R'. If I was her, I'd have punched Frasier by now for making all those cracks about my country. Ironic isn't it, that Frasier is one of my favourite TV programmes, but Frasier himself is the only character I can't stand. God he annoys me soooooooooooooooo much!) 

N-e-wayz, in case you don't know, S Club 7 is this mind-numbingly bubbly pop group. Normally I stick to rock, but I'm kinda depressed, so I thought I'd stick this on. Just a warning, it greatly affects my writing…probably for the worst. Oh, well at least it guarantees a sickly sweet ending!

*shudders* Man, have I really run out of good songs to quote? Well I'm listening to this song right now, so what the hell.

'We are two in a million

We've got all the luck we could be given

If the world should stop, we'd still have each other

And no matter what we'll be forever as one' - S Club 7 : p 'Two in a Million'

The embarrassing part is that I've just discovered that I somehow know all the words to half the songs. OMG! *shoots self in head*

Disclaimer: *jumps back to life to write disclaimer* I don't own anything except about a million bottles of nail polish and one soon-to-be-destroyed S Club 7 CD. Please sue me for it! I can't seem to stop playing the damn thing!

Additional notes are in brackets. And excuse the typos, I can't be bothered to check it.

Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa walked side by side down the school corridor, fingers casually interlaced. They had been dating since Christmas the previous year, and as this school year drew to a close, they remained inseparable. Mimi sighed contentedly and glanced sideways at the boy next to her. His stormy blue eyes stared straight ahead and his face wore a look of cool detachment. He had an irresistible air of mystery about him, and Mimi loved that she was one of the few people who knew the real Matt. She had achieved what even Matt's own mother had failed to do, and broken through the defensive barrier he had erected around himself.

Mimi's thoughts were interrupted by a loud, shrill wolf whistle from behind them. Matt stopped abruptly, but instead of looking back, he turned to Mimi.

" You or me? " (as in 'was that directed at…') he said with a grin which Mimi returned. The two were the most desired pupils in their school, and it was common knowledge that half the student body had prayed for their break-up since their first date. Whistles were common to both of them.

Before Mimi could speak, an arm was thrown around each of their shoulders, and the face of the culprit appeared between them.

" Both of ya." Tai said in answer to Matt's question. Mimi flashed a smile. 

" Both of us?" she asked innocently, with a glance in Matt's direction " Tai, is there something you're not telling us? " Tai's grin broadened, and he looked at Matt, playing along.

" Well actually Matt…" He began in a serious voice. Mimi giggled, but Matt apparently did not find this particularly amusing. He made an exasperated noise in his throat, delicately removed Tai's arm from his shoulders and continued walking to his music class alone. Tai and Mimi exchanged a look then hurried to catch up with their temperamental friend/boyfriend, whatever.

" Matt don't do this again." Mimi whined slipping her arm through his. If Matt had a flaw, it was his moods. They were impossible to anticipate, and sometimes impossible to even determine. The group had learnt that the best way to deal with it was to let him stew for a while and it would soon pass as quickly as it had come. However, Mimi wanted the cheerful version of her boyfriend back NOW! Damn Tai…

" C'mon Matt, Tai's gone." She said as she managed to slow Matt to a stop.

" Gone where?" He asked suspiciously. It was a weird thing for him to say, but at least he was talking. 

" Gone…" she glanced around. Where had Tai gone? " I dunno. Just gone."

" No," Matt replied, shaking his head, " he's not. That's the thing about Tai. He's never just gone is he? You think he's gone…but you're wrong!" Mimi grinned as Matt continued. " He's like one o' those freaky clown toys that strange people give to their innocent little kids. You give it a push to try and get rid of it coz it scares the hell outta ya and it just rocks right back again and smacks you in the face. And I'm speaking from experience here. He's so annoying, he's so full of himself…and he's so right behind me isn't he?"

Mimi nodded, struggling to control the laugh that threatened to burst out of her as she caught sight of the face that Tai was making over Matt's shoulder.

" What did I tell ya?" Matt muttered as he turned to face Tai. Tai fought to keep his own face straight as he put his hands on his hips and said with mock anger,

" How dare you talk about me behind my back, Ishida! "

" Funny, I thought you were behind me."

" What? " Matt rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" I'm sorry Tai, is something like wit too difficult for your poor brain to handle? "

" Are you saying I'm stupid?! " Tai asked, no longer joking.

Mimi bit her lip and prayed that they wouldn't start a fight. Not here, not now, not where there were crowds of people to see. She came to the decisive decision that the best way to prevent yet another embarrassing fight, was to distract her boyfriend from answering that question. 

" Oh man, I've got history next. Ugh. I think I'm gonna cut. You wanna come Yama?" She said tugging his arm and forcing him to turn towards her. She gave him a pleading big-eyed stare and Tai was instantly forgotten. The corner of Matt's mouth twitched upwards in a tiny smile.

" Nah, this is my last music class before study leave and I wanna say goodbye to everyone. Sorry. How about after lunch? I've got statistics." Matt shuddered at the thought of the hated class. " Man, I sure won't miss that one. Whaddaya 

say? "

" It's a date." Mimi smiled, and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. Another whistle, this time from someone else. Matt looked sharply at Tai, who shrugged innocently and pointed vaguely off down the corridor.

" Okay. I guess I'd better go to history then." Mimi said with a sigh. " I'll meet you in the parking lot later. I'll miss you till then…" She said, ignoring the disgusted look on Tai's face, and pulling Matt closer for another kiss. When they broke apart she turned to leave. " Bye Tai." She said with a wave.

" What, don't I get a kiss too?" Tai said, grinning wickedly as Matt scowled next to him. Mimi mimicked the disgusted look Tai had worn a moment ago.

" Eew, No! " Tai stuck his bottom lip out, looking hurt. " Oh, alright then…" She smiled and leaned towards him, kissing his cheek. Tai gasped and pretended to swoon, the back of one hand pressed to his forehead. He performed a perfect melodramatic faint into Matt's arms who caught him on instinct. Shaking her head and grinning widely, Mimi tried once again to leave for her history class. 

" Ooh Matt…" She heard Tai coo seductively, and turned back quickly, when she heard a loud thump, followed immediately by an indignant " Ow! " from Tai, who was picking himself up from the floor and glaring menacingly at Matt who's fists were clenched at his sides. Sensing danger, Mimi grabbed Tai's arm, and pulled him away with her calling to Matt. " Tai's in my class, so I guess I'll walk with him. Catch ya later! " When Matt was out of sight around the corner, Mimi stopped and turned to Tai, who was rubbing his shoulder. 

" I didn't know I was doing history. Oh man, I've missed two whole years worth of classes! I'm so gonna fail the exam! " He joked, smiling again and obviously not badly hurt. 

" You're not doing history, and you know it. I just didn't want another fight." Mimi said looking at him pointedly. " Don't even try to joke like that with Matt. You know he just overreacts." She reprimanded. Then she smiled "C'mon, let's go find your own girlfriend, then you can stop hitting on my guy." She smiled, dragging him off down the hall again, in search of Sora. As she walked, ignoring Tai's ramblings about soccer, she couldn't help but think that her life was sweet. She had the world's most perfect boyfriend, a wonderful group of friends, and a promising future studying design at the same university as Matt. Yup. Mimi Tachikawa had it made…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Three years later. If they were 18, they're now 21, and if they were thirteen, they're now 16. TK and Kari are now dating, Tai & Sora and Matt & Mimi are still dating. The six are all on vacation from school/Uni and have decided to take a trip together. To Paris, Mimi's choice.)

He flicked open the box and two perfectly synchronised gasps followed.

" Oh, Matt! It's beautiful!" Sora cried, staring at the ring.

" You think so? Oh, I really hope she likes it…"

" How could she not!? Wow, it must have cost a bomb." Kari observed.

" Well actually, it didn't. It was my great-grandma's, and my grandma's after that. She didn't have any sons, just daughters, so she left it to me. I've kept it for years. Does that matter? Coz I mean if it does, then I can get another one. I just thought…"

" Don't you dare!" Kari interrupted heatedly. 

" Yeah, it's perfect, and it just makes it more romantic. Wow, that must make it an antique, huh? How old is it?" Sora asked, taking the box from Matt to get a closer look. Matt shrugged in response. 

" I dunno. Like a century, I guess "

" Wow, let me see." Kari snatched the box from Sora's hand, to stare at the contents. The ring consisted of a simple gold band that split into delicate strands, twisting and flowing through each other in an intricate pattern to surround a single glittering diamond at the centre. " It's so beautiful." Kari sighed, gazing longingly at the ring.

" So, when are you gonna pop the question?" Sora asked, sitting down on the hotel room bed. " By the way, where is Mimi?" She added as an afterthought realising that Matt had been alone in the room when he had called on the two girls to 'give him their opinion'. She knew that Tai and TK were back in the room she was sharing with Tai, trying to suss the French TV channels, but she hadn't seen Mimi all morning.

" Oh, she's shopping." Matt said waving a hand distractedly. " She wanted me to come, but despite what everyone thinks, I hate shopping. I'm meeting her tonight."

" What?! You mean you're gonna ask her tonight?!" Kari cried, almost dropping the ring in excitement, as Sora leapt to her feet. Matt nodded, then jumped as both girls shrieked loudly and hugged each other. 

" Oh my GOD!" Sora screamed, throwing her arms around a very bewildered Matt.

" When, where, how? We want all the details!" She continued in a marginally quieter voice.

" Well I'm meeting her at seven at this little café by that river. Er…the Seine, is that it? I dunno, I've never been to Paris before. Well anyway, we're gonna take this boat ride, down the river once it gets dark. I thought it would be really romantic to propose on deck, under the stars. I'm gonna do it properly too, down on one knee and everything. Then we're going for dinner at this ridiculously expensive restaurant with a name that I can't even pronounce, let alone translate." Both girls sighed, looking misty-eyed.

" That's so sweet…" Kari moaned.

" So, what are you going to say?" Sora asked, clasping her hands together. 

" Did you get her flowers? What?" 

" Well after the boat and dinner and everything, not to mention paying my contribution for this vacation, I'm like totally broke. But I did get this…" He produced a single red rose and gave it to Sora " Mimi always did love roses, and she was telling me on the plane how much she was going to miss her garden and her rose bushes." 

" Aww. That is just so romantic! Hey, do you think you could have a little chat with Tai for me? Y'know, drop a few hints…" Sora said, twirling Mimi's rose thoughtfully between her fingers.

" Do you think it's hereditary?" Kari asked Sora hopefully, obviously thinking of Matt's brother.

" Even if it was, they have different fathers, so it probably wouldn't make any difference." Sora answered " So, what are you going to say then?" Sora prompted, expectantly, joining Kari who had sat down on the bed.

" Well, I dunno…" Matt said, pretending to think as he lowered himself into a conveniently positioned chair. "…how about 'will you marry me?' " He said, stating the obvious.

" That's it? " Sora asked in surprise. 

" I'm sorry, what am I supposed to say? I've never had to do this before!" 

" Well, I mean, before you ask the actual question. Like in all the old movies and stuff. The guy says like, 'oh I can't imagine life without you…' blah, blah. Something like that."

" No way, that's so corny. How about something poetic, like Shakespeare. 'We are such stuff as dreams are made of.', or 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?' " Kari suggested, trailing off dreamily. 

" Nah, I already did that, years ago when we first started dating. She was in English lit. with me. It was that exact same sonnet, in fact. I don't think she was too impressed, though. Mimi always did hate Shakespeare."

" That's just coz of those horrible essays Miss. Ikumori used to make us write." Sora, who had been in the same class, contradicted.

" I'm sure I'll think of something when the moment comes. I hope. Oh God, what if she says 'no'?!" Matt blurted out suddenly. " Why can't it be a leap year?!"

" Oh come on Matt. That's so delusional. Even if it was a leap year, do you really think Mimi would propose to you?" Kari asked sensibly.

" No." Matt admitted reluctantly, burying his face in his hands with a groan.

" Aww honey, you'll be fine. No girl in their right mind would turn you down."

Sora said, getting up and dropping a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders. A muffled laugh came through Matt's fingers.

" Don't start. You're just saying that because you my friend."

" No, I'm not." Sora said seriously.

" Yeah Matt, you've got everything going for you. You're smart, romantic, funny, talented, not to mention absolutely gorgeous." Matt's head snapped up to give Kari a sceptical and somewhat suspicious look. " Right Sora?" She asked.

" Absolutely drop dead." Sora said affectionately.

" Okay…" Matt began slowly. "…correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you both have boyfriends?"

" Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't notice your good qualities." Sora stated. 

" Aww, bless! Look he's blushing!" Kari squealed suddenly, gesturing to Matt pink cheeks. This only made him blush harder and glare at her angrily.

" Seriously though Matt," Sora said giving Kari a reproachful look, " Mimi knows how lucky she is to have you. She wouldn't refuse to marry you for all money in the world."

" Really?"

" Absolutely." Sora smiled handing him the rose and taking the ring from Kari. She stared at it for a moment before giving it back to Matt. " Good luck. I know you'll be fine." She said giving him a last hug, and turning to leave, followed closely by Kari. 

" Oh, Matt." Kari said turning suddenly as she remembered something. " Can we tell Tai and TK, or should we keep it a secret? " Matt could tell that the younger girl was dying to tell her brother and boyfriend, so he smiled and said,

" Sure, whatever."

" Woohoo!" she cried, punching the air and looking shockingly like Tai, as she flew out the door in pursuit of Sora.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

(That night, five to eight, outside the café)

Matt stood up as he saw the last few people in the line being ushered onto the boat. Reluctantly accepting that Mimi wasn't coming, he calmly paid for his coffee, and stepped forwards to the water's edge. He sighed as he watched the people already on the boat pointing at the sights from top deck. There's nothing more romantic than Paris at night. But if you've got nobody to share it with, then it becomes the loneliest place on Earth. His eyes fell upon an obviously homeless couple sitting on the bank, wrapped in each other's arms. Their eyes were full of longing as they stared at the boat docked before them, but they looked content just to have each other. And at that moment in time, Matt envied them more than anything. 

He hesitated for a moment before walking over and crouching next to them. 

(A/N: There's an English translation in bold, further down. Just in case French isn't your thing!)

" Salut." He greeted them uncertainly; his French was nothing to be proud of. Mimi was bordering on fluent, but Matt had never been any good at languages. He smiled kindly as he held out the rose to the girl, who stared at it with fearful eyes. She looked as though she wasn't much older than TK. Her boyfriend watched Matt suspiciously as he desperately tried to remember the word for 'here'. " Ici." He said finally. " Une rose. Pour toi." He said, pointing at the girl. She blinked warm brown eyes and glanced at the boy, who nodded slowly. She turned back to Matt and smiled, accepting his gift. 

" Merci, monsieur. Je suis tres reconnaissant." She said quietly stroking one silky red petal. Matt turned to her companion and pointed to the boat in front of them.

" J'ai deux billets pour ce bateau, mais ma copine est en retard. Vous voulez les? " He said speaking slowly and clearly trying to help the poor man to understand his awful French. No doubt he had just asked where he could find the nearest flying panda. The man looked at him in amazement as Matt held out the two tickets.

" Pendre les." Matt coaxed. Apparently speechless, the man reached out a trembling hand and took the tickets. He stared at them for a moment, before digging in his pocket and pulling out a small handful of coins. Matt shook his head immediately. 

" Non. Ne dis pas de betises. C'est un cadeux." Matt got to his feet and the French couple followed suit. " Elle est belle," he said softly to the man, 

"Tenir bon aux la." The man nodded, then shook Matt's hand enthusiastically muttering repeated French words of gratitude. The woman who know had tears in her eyes hugged him and kissed both his cheeks, before seizing her boyfriend's hand and running with him to catch the boat before it left. 

" Merci autant!" She called back over her shoulder, glossy black curls bouncing as she ran.

"Hi." He greeted them uncertainly; his French was nothing to be proud of. Mimi was bordering on fluent, but Matt had never been any good at languages. He smiled kindly as he held out the rose to the girl, who stared at it with fearful eyes. She looked as though she wasn't much older than TK. Her boyfriend watched Matt suspiciously as he desperately tried to remember the word for 'here'. " Here." He said finally. " A rose. For You." He said, pointing at the girl. She blinked warm brown eyes and glanced at the boy, who nodded slowly. She turned back to Matt and smiled, accepting his gift. 

" Thank you, sir. I'm very grateful." She said quietly stroking one silky red petal. Matt turned to her companion and pointed to the boat in front of them.

" I have two tickets for that boat, but my girlfriend is late. Would you like them? " He said speaking slowly and clearly trying to help the poor man to understand his awful French. No doubt he had just asked where he could find the nearest flying panda. The man looked at him in amazement as Matt held out the two tickets.

" Take them." Matt coaxed. Apparently speechless, the man reached out a trembling hand and took the tickets. He stared at them for a moment, before digging in his pocket and pulling out a small handful of coins. Matt shook his head immediately. 

" No. Don't be stupid. It's a present." Matt got to his feet and the French couple followed suit. " She's beautiful," he said softly to the man, " Hold on to her." The man nodded, then shook Matt's hand enthusiastically muttering repeated French words of gratitude. The woman who know had tears in her eyes hugged him and kissed both his cheeks, before seizing her boyfriend's hand and running with him to catch the boat before it left. 

" Thankyou so much!" She called back over her shoulder, glossy black curls bouncing as she ran.

Matt waved good bye, and felt the smile slowly disappear from his face as he watched the boat drift slowly past. He watched it out of sight before peering down at his own reflection in the rippling water. He reached into his pocket and fingered the little black box that resided there. _Why didn't she come?_ The only time he could remember feeling this depressed, this empty, was when TK had told him that he didn't need him anymore. It was the exact same feeling. As if a part of him had been suddenly ripped away, leaving him broken and incomplete. _Is this really the woman I want to marry? _ His head shot up, as his own thoughts surprised him. Of course he wanted to marry Mimi! He loved her more than anything. But did she love him? Truly love him in the way that he loved her? _If she did, she would be here…_

He stood in silence for a moment before a sudden thought came to him. Why did he immediately think that she had stood him up? What if something had happened to her? She could be in hospital, or even dead, and he was standing around accusing her of not loving him and having second thoughts about marrying her. What had come over him? Mimi wouldn't just not turn up for no reason. Not tonight. What was he thinking?

He quickly hailed down a cab, directing the driver to take him back to the hotel, and sat wringing his hands with worry.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Ten minutes later, Matt burst through the door of his hotel room, gasping for breath. He looked around wildly, but stopped dead when he saw Mimi sitting on the bed, perfectly unharmed, surrounded by shopping bags. 

" Hi babe." She greeted him cheerfully, rifling through her purchases. 

" Where have you been?" He asked in confusion. Mimi giggled.

" Well…shopping, duh!" Matt felt a sudden anger bubble up inside him as Mimi held a silver necklace to her throat. " Do you like this…" she put the necklace down and held up a different one "…or this one?" She asked.

" Well I don't know. How about a ring instead?" He said coldly.

" What? I didn't buy a ring…" Matt exhaled deeply, crossed the room and stepped through the open doors onto the moonlit balcony, deliberately ignoring Mimi's confused look. 

He stood and gazed numbly up at the stars until he heard Mimi talking to someone. Thinking that maybe one of their friends had stopped by, Matt walked back inside to stop whoever it was from putting their foot in it. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Mimi was on the phone chatting happily, completely oblivious to the world. The slow realisation came to him that his previous thoughts hadn't been quite as ridiculous as he had decided they were. In fact, they seemed to be making more sense now with every second. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box, clutching it in his fist as he walked towards Mimi.

" We need to talk." Matt said calmly, interrupting Mimi's conversation.

" Hang on Phoebe," Mimi covered the mouth piece with one hand and glanced at Matt, " Matt hon, can you be quiet please. I'm on the phone," she removed her hand and continued her conversation, " So then what did he say? "

" Mimi, I'm serious. We need to talk." Matt repeated, a little louder this time.

" Sorry Pheobe. In a minute Matt! Yes, go on. So he said…" Matt pressed his finger down on the button, and watched Mimi's face change as the dial tone met her ear.

" No, now." He said as she stared at him incredulously.

" What the hell is your problem?!"

" You! Alright, you are my problem Mimi!" Matt yelled suddenly, eyes blazing.

" What?" Mimi asked in alarm, finally sensing that something was wrong. Matt took a deep breath, desperately trying to control his temper. 

" I guess what I'm trying to say is…Mimi, I think we should see other people. Exclusively." He said coolly. Now it was Mimi's turn to be angry.

" What?! Are you breaking up with me?! Five years and you're breaking up with me?!"

" In a word, yes. I'm breaking up with you." Matt said not meeting her eyes, which were now filling with tears.

" Oh Matt…" She whimpered, her anger slowly draining away. " Why?" She choked out.

" I thought you loved me." He whispered, not really answering her question.

" I do." 

" Well you've got a pretty fucked up way of showing it!" Matt exploded. " Do the words boat, café and seven 'o clock mean anything to you?!"

" What? Oh…was I supposed to meet you? "

" Yes!"

" Well, I'm sorry, okay? I guess I just forgot."

" No it is not okay! I've had enough Mimi! You've forgotten for the last time! Why don't you try thinking of someone other than yourself for a change?! We're through!" He threw the box across the room, spun on his heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Mimi shocked and crying.

After a few moments, Mimi got slowly to her feet and stumbled out of the door and across the hall. Furiously wiping the tears from her eyes she banged on the door before her. When there was no answer, she reached up to knock again, narrowly avoiding punching a rather disgruntled-looking Tai in the face. 

" You don't look so hot, Tai." Mimi commented despite her current situation.

" I'm not dealing with the jetlag too good," he explained, "and I wouldn't talk, if I were you." He eyed her tear-streaked face and puffy eyes. At this Mimi's tears started again and she collapsed into Tai's arms.

" Oh Tai!" she wailed.

" What, what is it?!" Tai asked, alarmed by the outburst.

" It's so terrible…" she cried, burying her face in Tai's shoulder as he ushered her inside and sat her down.

" Is this about you and Matt?" Tai asked gently, hugging his friend to him. Mimi nodded tearfully, without looking up. " You're not pregnant or anything, are you?" Tai asked suddenly, and Mimi looked up in shock.

" God no! What made you think that? Am I getting fat?!" She was on her feet in a second and examining herself in the mirror.

" No, no. It's just coz you seem pretty emotional, and I heard that girls get pretty emotional when they're pregnant so…I'm sorry." Tai finished uncertainly.

" Oh, it's not you're fault. It's just that…oh Tai! Matt's gone!"

" He's what?" 

" Gone! He's gone! He left me…" She trailed off, fresh tears flowing from her eyes. 

" He broke up with you?" Mimi nodded in response. " He broke up with you after five years?!" She nodded again.

" It's all my fault. I…I…well I dunno what I did, but I must have done something…I…I…oh, I'm such an idiot!"

" No, Mimi don't say that! This isn't your fault. That jerk doesn't deserve you." He moved to stand in front of her and took hold of her upper arms. " Look at me Mimi, he's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you. You got that? What is he?"

" A jerk?" Mimi said quietly.

" Yeah! That's it! What is he?"

" A jerk!"

" Hell yeah! He doesn't deserve you, you're better off without him!"

" That's right! I am, aren't I? Fuck him!"

" Yeah, fuck him!"

" Fuck him!"

" FUCK HIM!"

" What the hell is going on?!" The two turned sharply to face the newcomer.

Sora stood there wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

" Matt dumped Mimi!" Tai yelled, still hyped up by his previous outbursts.

" He WHAT?! Why in god's name would he do that?!" Sora cried in alarm.

" Because he's a JERK!" Mimi screeched once again.

" Didn't he ask you? You didn't turn him down did you?" Sora accused.

" What are you talking about?" Mimi asked, calming down slightly.

" The boat?"

" Oh, this again. Yeah, I was supposed to meet him, but I got distracted and forgot. Then he's all like…"

" What!? You stood him up?!" Sora interrupted loudly.

" So? He doesn't deserve me!" Mimi argued looking to Tai for support, who blinked, realisation dawning on his sleep-deprived brain. " Oh no, not tonight..." he muttered slowly.

" Or visa-versa." Sora said quietly, ignoring Tai and speaking in reference to Mimi's last statement. 

" But he just overreacted!"

" NO, he didn't!" Mimi blinked, surprised by the heat in Sora's voice " I know that you've stood him up at least three other times this year. How many times has he stood you up, huh Mimi?"

" Well none, but…"

" Mimi, what did Matt get you for your birthday this year?" Mimi reached under her shirt and pulled out a dainty golden cross on a fine chain.

" This…" 

" And can you tell me when Matt's birthday is? Just the month will do."

" Er…September?"

" It was in May."

" Hang on, are you telling me that you've been dating him for five years, and you don't even know when his birthday is?!" Tai cut in in shock.

" Well I…"

" And correct me if I'm wrong, Mimi," Sora continued, " but didn't you sleep with someone else a couple of years ago?"

" Aha!" Mimi cried triumphantly. " That was revenge! He slept with that red head from his music class!"

" What?! I didn't know he did that!" Tai cried with interest.

" That's because he didn't." Sora said calmly. " That was just a rumour. Do you mean to say Mimi, that you believed that? You slept with that guy because of a rumour?"

" How was I supposed to know it was a rumour?" Mimi said, looking away.

" Huh? You actually did that? Man, I'd have dumped you years ago!"

" Tai, I'm the victim here, remember?!"

" How Mimi? How are you the victim?" Sora asked.

" I…well…he threw a box at me!"

" He threw a what?" 

" I don't know! It was this little black square thing."

" Oh Mimi…" Sora said sadly, shaking her head. " Where? Where is it?" When Mimi made no move to answer, Sora grabbed her wrist and led her to her room. 

" Come on. Give me your key." Sora ordered, and she unlocked the door as Mimi obeyed. Sora dashed across the room and retrieved the box from the floor. 

" He spent ages making sure that everything about tonight was absolutely perfect. He was so nervous you'd turn him down…" Sora said softly, smiling slightly at the thought.

" What are you talking about now?" Mimi asked. Sora wordlessly opened the box and turned it around so that a speechless Mimi could see the ring. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Matt quietly opened the door to the hotel room and was surprised to find the room dark and quiet. After a long walk through the moonlit streets, he had calmed down considerably and was even starting to have regrets despite himself. Not regrets about the break-up, no Mimi sure had it coming. But regrets about losing his temper like that. Yelling that stuff…whatever it was he had said. He couldn't remember, but he was sure that it hadn't been good. No, he knew that it hadn't been good. He made her cry. He did feel kinda bad about making her cry like that. And throwing the ring box. He hadn't even stopped to see whether it had hit her or not. 

Well he came back to the room after walking for hours, with the vague idea of asking TK if he could sleep on the floor of the room he was sharing with Tai's sister. That way, he could keep an eye on those two at the same time. His brother, who actually preferred to be called Takeru now, may have been sweet and innocent once, but Matt wasn't sure if the sixteen-year-old version was quite the same. 

But if Mimi wasn't here…she must have gone to Sora's. The open balcony door caught his eye. She wouldn't do anything stupid. Would she? Nah, not over him. She didn't care about him. It was the yelling that had made her cry, not the fact that he was leaving. Still…better make sure.

He stepped over to the phone and sat down on the bed, reaching to turn on a lamp with one hand as he snatched up the receiver with the other. It rang five times before he got an answer.

" Yeah, what?" A very groggy voice greeted him.

" Hey Tai, it's Matt. Is Mimi over there?"

" Er…no…I don't think…isn't she there?" Tai mumbled and Matt could hear Sora's sleepy voice in the background. " No, go back to sleep, it's only Matt." Tai said, not bothering to cover the mouthpiece. There was a muffled gasp, some strange scuffling noises and then…

" Matt?" Sora's voice queried.

" Yeah it's me. Do you know where Mimi is?"

" Isn't she there?" Sora said, quoting Tai without realising it.

" No. I just got back and the room was all dark and…"

" Well you have to find her!"

" Why? I don't care what happened to her." Matt said in a sulky voice.

" Then why are you calling us?"

" I…" He couldn't think of a suitable response for that.

" Listen Matt, she was really upset when I saw her last. And I mean really upset. As in distraught. She might do…well something, y'know."

" Why would she do that?" Matt said with unease, realising that Sora's thoughts had been the same as his own.

" She understands, Matt! About what she's done. She was crying her heart out, and she kept saying how useless she was, and how she couldn't believe that you hadn't broken up with her years ago. Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have left her alone…Matt?" Sora stopped, as she suddenly realised that her friend had stopped listening.

" What? Yeah, I um, I gotta go. Thanks for the help Sora." He said quickly, and hung up before Sora could say another word. Something on the nightstand had caught his eye. It was the familiar little black box, sitting on top of a folded piece of paper. Matt lifted the box and unfolded the paper, which had the hotel's logo in the top right-hand corner. It was Mimi handwriting, and it read simply 

' I don't deserve either these or you. I'm sorry.' Matt held the paper for a moment, re-reading it to let the words sink in. Suddenly desperate for fresh air, he jumped to his feet and hurried onto the balcony. Breathing deeply, he looked up at the dark, starry blanket above. Only good pictures flooded his mind. Mimi laughing. The way her gold-flecked eyes seemed to dance, and the way a tiny dimple would appear in one cheek whenever she laughed. Which was often. She was always so bright and cheerful. Mimi crying. The way her tears always seemed so real. Coming straight from the heart. She would always cry into his shoulder whenever they went to see one of the sad movies that she loved so much. Matt loved those kind of movies too. Not for the content, but for the fact that it gave him the chance to comfort Mimi. It always made him feel so needed. Mimi always made him feel good like that. _But she doesn't love you!_ His brain harshly reminded him. _But if she doesn't, then why was she so upset? Why did she leave?_ He argued with himself. He walked slowly back inside, still trying to answer the questions flying around his mind. Why did he feel like this? Wasn't it supposed to be over? Why did he still care despite how badly she had treated him? Had she really treated him that badly? Everyone forgets stuff once in a while, right?

He broke from his thoughts to find that he was clutching the ring box and standing at the door to the room. He sighed and slowly lifted the lid. There, glittering away, oblivious to his emotional traumas, was the ring. But balanced precariously next to it, with the chain trailed clumsily over the padded black velvet, was the Crest of Sincerity. 

" Oh Mimi…" He sadly whispered aloud. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Mimi Tachikawa's perfect life had just been destroyed. And would never be perfect again. Because Matt was what had made it perfect. And so now, her life wasn't even worth living. She sat on the cold iron railing with her head in her hands, crying silently. Was it possible that she had really become that selfish? That shallow? How did it happen? How had she changed from the sweet and popular bearer of the crest of sincerity to the superficial bitch that she was now? It must have been because of all the traumas of the Digiworld. They had obviously affected her more than she thought. _Life is so unfair! I can't believe that my life has been completely ruined just because I went to the wrong camp. Because I had a special destiny. God, I hate that word. Destiny. It's the cause of all my problems. I always thought Matt and I were destined to be together, but I guess not. I guess Destiny changed it's mind on that one._

She slid slowly off the rail and onto her feet, turned around and leaned her elbows on the edge of the bridge. She sighed deeply as she stared at the wobbly reflections of the lights in the churning water below. _No, Mimi. This is no-one's fault but your own. You can't blame destiny. You make your own destiny. None of the others turned out like this, and they all went through the same things you did. No. It's nothing to do with destiny. Just you._

These thoughts brought on a fresh wave of tears. Suddenly filled with an indescribable rage, she reached to her throat, seized the gold cross and pulled sharply, snapping the delicate chain. With a sob of anguish she flung it off the bridge and watched as the dark water swallowed it. Her breathing gradually slowed and as it did, she realised what she had just done. She reached to her neck and there was no familiar gold chain to twist between her fingers for comfort. _What would Palmon think if she could see me now?_ She missed her companion more than she could tell, but if Palmon knew what she had become, she very much doubted that the Digimon would miss her at all. Her eyes flicked suddenly back to the deep dark water. How could anyone miss someone like her? _So nobody would…_

* * * * * * * * * * *

Matt stamped his foot in anger, cursing under his breath. He was never gonna find her. It was past midnight and a light rain had begun to fall. The clouds overhead rumbled with electric thunder, a storm threatening. _If anything happens to her then it will be all my fault…_

He glanced up as he came to the deserted bridge. Maybe because he had lost interest in his shoes, but he just got the feeling that he should. His eyes were drawn immediately to the lone figure perched on the railing, legs dangling over the edge. A figure he would recognise anywhere. His relief at finding her was short-lived. He froze as he realised what she was doing. 

As if on cue, the heavens opened, and through the pounding rain, he saw Mimi's body tense. He broke into a sudden desperate run, his mind a blur of indistinguishable thoughts.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Mimi's tears of self-loathing dissolved into the raindrops that ran over her cheeks. It would be better for everyone this way. No-one would care. People might pretend to care, but no-one truly would. The rain plummeted down around her and the river roared and gushed in anticipation, but it was as if someone had suddenly turned down the volume. Not all the way, but enough to make every noise seem distant and insignificant. Mimi felt as though she was in a bubble. She couldn't feel or sense anything except dull numbness. In her mind, she was already dead.

She took a last deep breath and gripped the slippery rail tightly, her knuckles turning white. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed off with all her strength. Her body seemed to be suspended in mid air for a fraction of a second before, she felt a blast of cold air hit her face as she began to fall. Her senses suddenly came back in stereo, and she was overwhelmed with a sudden thrill of emotion. Fear… excitement…sorrow… then suddenly her whole body jerked to a stop. Her eyelashes flew apart as her head jerked up and she met a pair of frantic blue eyes. 

It took her a moment to come back to reality. She blinked the rain out of her eyes as she suddenly realised that her wet, slippery hand was gripped in Matt's.

" What are you doing?!" She screamed at him over the howling wind, shocked by her own anger.

" Saving you! What in God's name were you trying to do?!" He cried back with equal heat.

(A/N: I have no idea how that zigzag thing got there, but it won't go away. Just ignore it, okay?)

" What does it look like!? Let go of me!" She tried to pull her hand free without much success.

" Stop it!" Matt ordered " You're gonna make me drop you!"

" That's the idea!" She said, giggling insanely as she felt her hand slip slightly. Matt cried out in desperation.

" Mimi, please, don't do this!"

" Why?!" She screamed. " What do I have to live for?! Nothing! Nothing and no-one! Everyone will be happier this way…"

" No, that's not true! What about your family, all your friends? Me?"

" It's all of those people I'm thinking of!" Her hand slipped further.

" If you truly care about them, you wouldn't put them through all the pain. Mimi, I love you! I don't care if you forgot to meet me. Something trivial like that doesn't mean anything. I'm so sorry…"

" Shut up!" Mimi shrieked, interrupting him. " Stop saying that! I don't deserve you! The only thing I deserve is death! Let go!" She jerked her hand back suddenly, but instead of pulling free, she caused Matt to slip forward. He gasped and grabbed for the railing with his free hand.

" You keep that up and you're gonna pull me over there too! Now let me help you, coz I'm not letting go! If you go down, then you're taking me with you. Is that what you want?" The truth was, that Matt could feel Mimi's hand slipping slowly but surely through his and he knew that he couldn't hold on to her much longer. He had a firm grip on the railing now, so there was very little chance of him falling. But if Mimi didn't start co-operating soon, then he was going to lose her.

" No! Of course not! Oh please let me go…" She whimpered, trailing off into sobs. He was clinging to her fingertips now. It looked hopeless, when a sudden idea hit him. What if she thought he was bluffing? No! It had to work, it had to! And how could she think it was a bluff when it was the truth? 

" Oh Mimi…this isn't exactly how I planned it, but…will you marry me?" Her head jerked up again, her wild brown eyes wide with surprise.

" What?" She said in a whisper barely audible over the storm that raged around them.

" I love you Mimi. Marry me. Please." Matt gritted his teeth. He couldn't hold on any more…

His eyes were full of such emotion, and his words full of so much sincerity, that Mimi realised suddenly what a terrible mistake she had been about to make. Here was her perfect life, staring her in the face, and she was trying to fight it off. Destiny was offering her a second chance. Who was she to refuse?

Matt saw Mimi's head move in a unmistakable nod, but by that time, it was too late. In slow motion, he saw Mimi's eyes widen in fear as her fingers slipped from his grasp. He somehow heard her startled gasp as she fell backwards, over his own anguished cry.

" Mimi, NO!" 

The splash as she hit the water was drowned out by a crash of thunder from above. Matt's eyes scanned the river which was lit by a sudden flash of lightning, but all he could see was black, churning water. 

A/N: Sorry, I changed the CD half way through. So much for the happy ending. Well Should Mimi die? I dunno what I want to do yet. *reads back over writing* God, this is soooo corny! Unless anyone objects for some reason, I think I'll just stop here. Quit while I'm ahead, you know. Oh well…I never even got to explain the title! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Just to clarify, this is the BITTERSWEET version.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Digimon. It belongs to Toei…or something like that.

A/N: Wow! I didn't expect to get such a good response! I'm gonna continue. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me! Well, this fic started out as fluff, but I guess that the music you're listening to really affects the writing. After such a dramatic scene, I thought that a bittersweet ending would be best, but so many people told me that I wasn't allowed to kill Mimi, that I decided for my own safety to make a happy ending. So the end result is two alternate songfic endings. Now you can choose the one you like best! 

This time, I'm listening to the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack (maybe that explains all the references to Shakespeare) which, is the most depressing CD in the world. The song is '#1 Crush' by Garbage.

WARNING: Do not read this fic if you don't like to be depressed, or if the mere thought of blood makes you queasy. This may not be good for Yama fans either.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would die for you   
I would die for you   
I've been dying just to feel you by my side   
To know that you're mine   
  
The sound of shattering glass rang through the dark, silent apartment, resounding off the walls and echoing like harsh laughter. He smiled sadistically at the gleaming shards that now littered the floor. It had been so satisfying doing that. Smashing the mirror from which his own twisted reflection constantly mocked him. The baseball bat fell from his hand and onto the polished wood floor with a thud. He lifted one foot, protected by a dark boot, and gingerly stepped on one of the larger pieces, relishing in the sound that it created. 

Now he was safe. Safe from the memories. But for how long? The mirror was gone, but there would surely be some other cruel reminder. Of who he was, what he had done. Of the life he had taken… He had killed her. 

Just the thought of her brought acidic tears to his eyes. He turned away from the slaughtered mirror and sank slowly to his knees, tears starting to flow over his cheeks. 

I will cry for you   
I will cry for you   
I will wash away your pain with all my tears   
And drown your fear   
  
What had happened to his life? The life that had finally seemed to be going right…until it had been destroyed in that split second that it took for one hand to slip from the grasp of another. Oh why had he been forsaken?! It was as if the phrase ' I am fortune's fool' had been created with him in mind. Why did it have to be like this? Hadn't he been through enough in his childhood? His adolescence? Had the years of abuse, of being separated from the only person he cared about, his brother, not been enough? Even with the physical and emotional battles of the Digiworld…he still hadn't suffered enough? Had that really been so insufficient that fate saw fit to bring about this latest turn of events? The questions that hounded him rang in his head, and he gripped it in his hands, trying desperately to block them out. Tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he squeezed them shut. 

I will pray for you   
I will pray for you   
I will sell my soul for something pure and true   
Someone like you   


His breathing slowly returned to normal as the voices subsided. Except for the one accusing, taunting voice that always seemed to linger, no matter what he did. The voice that was a constant reminder of the invisible blood that would forever stain his hands. Her blood. He had killed her. But he was growing used to that voice now. And instead of stubbornly refusing to accept the truth, he listened to it. And believed. And now the accusations weren't quite so painful. No. What was slowly driving him insane was the image of her face. Of her startled eyes as she fell, her face continuing to stare up at him until it was swallowed by the dark water. Her sorrowful, terrified eyes that had changed slightly every time the memory returned, until they blazed with melancholy hatred. The look of one who had been betrayed in such a terrible way that it was tearing apart their heart. He knew that this wasn't the true image he had seen that night, but it was the only thing he saw now.   


See your face every place that I walk in   
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking   
You will believe in me   
And I will never be ignored   


He remembered what had started all this. Not her death itself. He had coped with that amazingly well, considering the circumstances. Or so everyone told him. But in truth that was only because he had been denying that it had happened. All he felt was fuzzy numbness. What had brought on the voices, the feeling of unbearable guilt, was something that had happened a week after the funeral.

He, Sora and Tai had agreed to clear out Mimi's deserted apartment, because her grieving parents hadn't been able to bring themselves to do it. The three were sorting through Mimi's belongings in silence. Pausing occasionally to gaze sadly at a photograph or trinket of some kind. Matt had been pulling books and postcards from a desk drawer when he had come across an unmarked white envelope. Normally he would just have added it to one of the steadily growing piles that surrounded him, but for some reason he felt compelled open this particular envelope. Inside was an uneven scrap of paper torn from a notebook.

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate.

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May.

And summer's lease hath all too short a date.

What happened next was a blur to him. He remembered running from the apartment, having screwed up the piece of paper and thrown it to the ground. Tai and Sora had been calling after him…

I will burn for you   
Feel pain for you   
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart   
And tear it apart   
  
He turned back to the shattered mirror, and crawled forwards on his hands and knees. He reached out a trembling hand and picked up one long deadly shard, suddenly understanding how Mimi must have felt that night on the bridge. If that was what it took… Could he really do this? What if it had the same effect on his friends that Mimi's death had had on him? Would they go insane with grief, as he had? His lips twisted into a lopsided grin. Was it possible that he truly was insane if he was able to admit it? Didn't that kind of contradict itself? Hmm…maybe he wasn't crazy at all. Just slightly disturbed. _Slightly? Yeah whatever. You just keep telling yourself that, Matt._

He sighed and slashed absent-mindedly at the air around him with his new weapon. But he couldn't live like this anymore. He just couldn't. And this way, he would actually be hurting his friends far less than if he had to be committed. At least then they would be able to move on, to forget. 

He could be with Mimi again. How he ached to be with her. To hear her sweet voice, to feel her soft kiss. That was the thought that finally decided his fate. If this was what he had to do to be reunited with the girl he loved, then so be it. He would do anything for her. Even take his own life.

I will lie for you   
Beg and steal for you   
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see   
You're just like me   


He rolled back both his sleeves and examined one pale wrist in the sliver of moonlight that shone through the balcony doors. His mind was made up. He delicately placed the razor-sharp edge of the glass against the fragile skin. And drew a breath. The shrill ring of the telephone made him jump and he automatically reached to answer it. He pressed the receiver to his ear, but said nothing.

" Matt?" A female voice asked uncertainly.

" Mmm?"

" Er…this is Sora. Are…are you okay?"

" Just fine, thank you."

" You sure don't sound fine…"

"…"

" Matt, you there?"

" Yes." Sora hesitated for a minute, before finally saying,

" We're all really worried about you, Matt. No one's heard from you since you ran off that day, and it's not good for you to be alone for too long at a time like this.

" A time like what?" More silence, before Sora said,

" Matt you sound really messed up. I'm gonna send Tai round to bring you here. We'll all watch a movie or something. Just the three of us. What do you say?"

"…"

" Oh Matt, please answer me."

" Sorry, what was the question? I wasn't listening." Sora drew a long breath.

" Why were you so upset by that note the other day?" She paused as if waiting for a reaction. When she got none, she continued. " If you tell me, I can help you."

" Well…I sent that to Mimi when we first stated dating. She kept it since we were juniors."

" And…?"

" I never thought she cared so much," tears were running down his cheeks again, " but she did. All this time…deep down…sincerity…was it just a front? Just like me…I never realised…" He rambled. When Sora spoke again, she sounded considerably unnerved.

" Matt, you're not making sense. You're scaring me…"

" But you know what?" He asked, ignoring her comments.

" What?" She returned the question uncertainly.

" It doesn't matter because I'll be seeing her again soon." The longest silence yet, and then,

" Matt, Mimi's…Mimi's dead. You know that…"

" As soon as I get off the phone…" He could almost hear the realisation dawning.

" Oh my god. You can't mean…Matt don't do anything, Tai's on his way."

Matt heard Sora's apartment door close in the background. Tai really was coming. Better end the conversation now. Sora was trying to talk sense into him, a familiar desperation present in her voice. " You can't do this Matt. It wasn't your fault…oh please. Please, you have to listen. Just think how this would affect the rest of us. What about TK? Matt? Matt?!" She cried frantically when she realised that he wasn't answering.

" It was nice talking to you Sora…"

" Oh God! No, don't hang up the phone! Matt, please don't hang up.."

" Goodbye." He replaced the receiver, cutting off Sora's tearful voice.

Violate all the love that I'm missing   
Throw away all the pain that I'm living   
You will believe in me   
And I can never be ignored   


He brought the glass to his wrist once more, and dragged it slowly over the skin, feeling it cut deeply. As a wave of tension flowed suddenly out of him, he hastened to slit his other wrist, before dropping the glass and hearing it smash. Hundreds of silver splinters were thrown over the floorboards, and glittered like diamonds as they caught the pallid glow of the moon. The demonic voices were immediately silenced as his brain focused instead on the pain of his wounds. Blissful silence rang in his ears as he watched the bright red spill over his wrists and run slowly down his arms, dripping down and spattering like warm raindrops onto the wood. There was no way Tai could get to him in time. He and Sora lived too far away. And even if he did make it, the door would be locked and he wouldn't be able to get in. The phone began to ring again, but Matt ignored it this time, guessing that it was Sora. He wondered why she hadn't phoned him again immediately after he had hung up on her. That's what he would have done. _She probably called for an ambulance first. _The logic of his own thoughts amazed him.

The incessant ringing was starting to make his head hurt, so he stumbled out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him and shutting out the noise. He slumped down in a corner, resting his head against the wall and drawing a deep breath of fresh night air. The wind was cool on his face and the blanket of stars above provided a beautiful backdrop. He reached clumsily into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his beloved harmonica. Bringing the sleek silver instrument to his lips he closed his eyes and began to play one last bittersweet melody. The soft, clear notes echoed through the night, and he continued to play as he felt consciousness begin to slip away. His final moments were spent there on the balcony, blood flowing from his wrists and the music reflecting the overwhelming joy he felt at knowing that he would soon be re-united with his lost love.  


I would die for you   
I would kill for you   
I will steal for you   
I'd do time for you   
I will wait for you   
I'd make room for you   
I'd sink ships for you   
To be close to you   
To be part of you   
Cause I believe in you   
I believe in you   
I would die for you. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I did warn you. I'm going through a Shakespeare phase right now. I don't know why. I never liked Shakespeare until a little while ago. Well…there you go. Matt turned Opheilia. If you didn't like it, go read the happy ending instead. Mimi lives in that one. God, I'm really depressed myself now. I need ice cream…  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Just to clarify, this is the HAPPY ending. J

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Digimon. It belongs to Toei…or something like that.

A/N: Wow! I didn't expect to get such a good response! I'm gonna continue. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me! Well, this fic started out as fluff, but I guess that the music you're listening to really affects the writing. After such a dramatic scene, I thought that a bittersweet ending would be best, but so many people told me that I wasn't allowed to kill Mimi, that I decided for my own safety to make a happy ending. So the end result is two alternate songfic endings. Now you can choose the one you like best! 

This time, I'm listening to the Dawson's Creek soundtrack. Just if you wanted to know. The song is 'I Don't Want To Wait' by Paula Cole. At first, it might not seem to fit with the story, but the chorus makes sense. I just thought that this song was so sweet that I had to use it.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So open up your morning light   
And say a little prayer for I   
You know that if we are to stay alive   
And see the peace in every I   


She had two babies   
One was six months one was three   
In the war of '44   
Every telephone ring   
Every heartbeat stinging   
When she thought it was God calling her   
Oh would her son grow to know his father?   


"Mimi, NO!" his own desperate cry rang in his ears as he ran back the way he had come. His feet pounded on the paved path at the water's edge. These currents were so strong. Even though Mimi could swim, she wouldn't stand a chance against the ferocious water. And she could be unconscious from the force of the fall, or from the shock alone. Tears blurred his vision, as he glanced around frantically for any form of help. A person, a phone, anything. But all that surrounded him was the dark empty buildings and lonely streetlights that sent a ghostly glow over the street. There was nothing he could do. He had never felt so helpless. The girl he was in love with was slowly drowning at this very moment, but he was doing nothing. 

What had he done? He was responsible for her death. If he lost her now, it would be all his fault. She said yes…she hadn't turned him down… And he had let her fall…let her fall… 

I don't want to wait   
For our lives to be over   
I want to know right now   
What will it be?  
I don't want to wait   
For our lives to be over   
Will it be yes or will it be   
Sorry?   


He showed up all wet   
On the rainy front step   
Wearing shrapnel in his skin   
And the war he saw   
Lives inside him still   
It's so hard to be gentle and warm   
The years passed by and now   
He has a granddaughter   


His surroundings looked familiar now. The place where all this had started. The same little wooden jetty in the distance, now minus a moored boat, the same patch of soft green grass where two lovers had sat together. And there on the grass, the silhouette of a person stood out. He was straining to hold onto a rope, a fishing net perhaps. But what he was doing wasn't important. He was here and he could help.

Matt increased his run to a sprint and tore towards the figure. By the time he was within shouting distance, the man had dropped the rope and was running to meet him. As they reached one another, he grabbed Matt's upper arms and began speaking in fast frantic French. With his limited grasp of the foreign language, Matt couldn't catch a word of it.

" Stop! I can't understand a word you're saying! Can't you speak English?!" He cried, desperate to explain his situation. The man fell silent and looked at him in confusion. Apparently, he did not speak a word of English. He began to speak again, this time more slowly, and Matt was able to pick up odd words and phrases, but they didn't seem to make sense when put together. 

" I have no idea what you just said! Oh please, you have to understand…" He sobbed in frustration. How cruel it was of fate to provide him with a saviour that couldn't help him in the slightest. The man looked just as pained himself as he gestured off to the left where he had been standing before. Matt glanced in the direction he pointed, but saw nothing but meaningless shapes in the darkness. He turned back to the worried grey eyes before him, and was shocked to realise that he recognised them. This was the same man that he had given the tickets to. Matt's cloudy brain searched for any French words he could use to ask for help.

" Est-ce qu'il y a une cabine tèlèphonique près d'ici?" He choked out finally. The man gave him a strangely shocked look. "Tu ne comprend pas. C'est tres important…"

" Non, TU ne comprend pas!" The man interrupted, grabbing Matt's hand and starting to drag him to the place he had gestured to earlier. "Allez! Vite! Dèpêche-toi! " He urged loudly. Too distraught to argue, Matt allowed himself to be led and was shocked by the sight that soon met his eyes. 

****

" Is there a phone box near here?" He choked out finally. The man gave him a strangely shocked look. "You don't understand. It's very important…"

" No, YOU don't understand!" The man interrupted, grabbing Matt's hand and starting to drag him to the place he had gestured to earlier. "Come on! Quick! Hurry up! " He urged loudly. Too distraught to argue, Matt allowed himself to be led and was shocked by the sight that soon met his eyes. 

I don't want to wait   
For our lives to be over   
I want to know right now   
What will it be?  
I don't want to wait   
For our lives to be over   
Will it be yes or will it be   
  
Oh so you look at me   
From across the room   
You're wearing your anguish again   
Believe me, I know the feeling   
It sucks you into the jaws of anger   
Oh, so breathe a little more deeply my love   
All we have is the very moment   
And I don't want to do what   
His father and his father and his father did   
I want to be here now   


The French man's girlfriend looked up as they approached. She was dripping wet from head to toe and there was a life preserver with a rope attached still around her waist. Her dark eyes were shadowed as she greeted Matt in a serious tone. Matt didn't respond. His eyes were elsewhere. On the ground before the kneeling girl was the still form of his own girlfriend. 

"Oh God…Mimi…" He sank slowly to the ground, taking her cold hand in his own and feeling fresh tears well up in his eyes. "Is she…" He trailed off, debating whether he wanted to know the answer. The girl reached out and took his free hand. Wordlessly she pressed it to Mimi's chest and the rhythmic sound of a gentle heartbeat met his fingertips. He heard himself laugh softly through his tears. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt. The simple pulsing of Mimi's heart. The girl smiled, shivering slightly and removed her hand from his.

"Talk to her." She said, and Matt was surprised to hear the words in his own language. 

" You speak English?" He asked in disbelief.

" A leetle. Talk to her. She needs to hear your voice." The girl spoke the words slowly through her thick French accent. Matt looked down at his girlfriend's face. What could he say? Would she be able to hear him?

" Oh Mimi, I'm so sorry," he whispered, " I love you so much. I couldn't bear it if I lost you." He paused, searching for the right words. " You're gonna be okay. I know you are. I'll make sure of that. And we're gonna have a beautiful wedding with all our friends…and we'll never have to be apart, ever again, as long as we live. Just the two of us. Forever…" He squeezed her hand and was overjoyed when she squeezed back. 

Her eyelids slowly flickered open to reveal soft tear-filled brown eyes. She didn't speak, but her smile said more than words ever could. He slipped an arm behind her, helping her to sit up straight. His eyes were fixed on her face, taking in every tiny little detail of the person he cherished, as if just by holding her here like this he was ensuring that his words would come true. He embraced her wet and trembling, but otherwise unharmed form, and as he held her to him she whispered weakly in his ear,

" Forever…" 

Drawing away and pulling the box from its place in his pocket, he slipped the ring onto her finger and looked up for a reaction. Mimi stared at her hand with it's new golden addition for a moment. Her bottom lip quivered slightly and when she closed her eyes, joyful tears leaked from between the dark lashes.

Matt tore his eyes away from Mimi's face to look at the people who had saved her life.

" How can I ever thank you…" he began, his voice shaking slightly. But the woman shook her head. 

" Just returning a favour." She said with a smile.

" But you saved Mimi's life…all I did was give you a couple of lousy tickets…"

" That's all zey may have been to you, but to us zey meant so much more."

" You speak more than a little English, you know that?" The woman laughed softly.

" Yes I know. I'm Isobelle, and this is David." She said indicating to her boyfriend. Matt couldn't believe that he had neglected to tell them his name. 

" Oh! I'm Matt. And this," he looked back down at Mimi's smiling face "this is my Mimi." 

So open up your morning light   
And say a little prayer for I   
You know that if we are to stay alive   
And see the peace in every I   


I don't want to wait   
For our lives to be over   
I want to know right now   
What will it be?  
I don't want to wait   
For our lives to be over   
Will it be yes or will it be   
  
~One year later, the day after the wedding in Japan ~

The soft clink of glass against glass echoed through the warm night air. The stars glittered in the sky above, and the deck was bathed in silver moonlight, the shadows rising and falling with the gentle motion of the boat. They had spent almost all their savings on this boat. Their happy parents had paid for the plane tickets for the couple to return to Paris, but no one else knew about the boat. Mimi had sold her apartment and moved in with Matt months ago, and both of their bank accounts had been virtually cleared out, but it was worth it. They both had very promising careers, so they would be financially secure again in no time, but more importantly, they had each other. 

" I have something to show you." Mimi said, setting her champagne glass down. 

" And what would that be, Mrs. Ishida?" Matt replied with a smile. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and drew out an uneven scrap of paper, torn from a notebook. She stared at it affectionately for a moment, before handing it to her new husband. His eyes flicked over the dark letters.

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate.

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all to short a date.

" Do you recognise this?" Mimi asked softly, and continued before he had a chance to answer. " You gave it to me when we were juniors in high school. Remember English lit?" Matt shook his head in disbelief.

" I can't believe you kept it all this time…"

" I always keep something if it means a lot to me. And this meant more than anything." She replied, and kissed him softly.

* * * * * * * * * *

The boat bumped gently against the jetty, and the couple stepped off carefully, hand-in-hand. They greeted two waiting figures warmly. The two friends they hadn't seen in a whole year.

"It's so good to see you again." Isobelle said, in the same soft voice. David just smiled uncertainly " Hello. How are you?" He said slowly. " I've been teaching David English." Isobelle explained, smiling warmly.

" Hello David. We're very well thank you." Mimi answered kindly in a clear voice. 

" So how are you both doing?" Matt asked, waiting patiently while Isobelle translated the question for David. Then she turned to Matt, all smiles.

" Just fine. We both have jobs at a restaurant, and we still have each other of course."

" So there's nothing you want? Nothing at all?" Matt asked, grinning as he reached into his pocket.

" No. We're perfectly content." Isobelle assured him, glancing at Mimi who stood with her hands clasped together smiling happily. 

" Well a little more contentment couldn't hurt though, right?" Isobelle's brow furrowed in confusion.

" What do you mean?" Matt smiled, holding up a bunch of keys, before pushing them into Isobelle's hand.

" You see that boat?" She nodded in response and Matt's smile widened.

" It's yours." He said softly. David, who couldn't understand looked bewildered, but Isobelle drew a breath and looked down at the keys in disbelief. 

" We can't accept this…" She said, through the tears that were already gathering in her eyes.

" Oh, but you have to." Mimi cut in, matter-of-factly, slipping an arm through Matt's. " Our feelings would be hurt if you didn't. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Isobelle probably would have protested more, had she not been crying so much. So instead, she just shook her head slowly and hugged them each in turn.

I don't want to wait   
For our lives to be over   
I want to know right now   
What will it be?  
I don't want to wait   
For our lives to be over   
Will it be yes or will it be   
Sorry?   


So open up your morning light   
And say a little prayer for I   
You know that if we are to stay alive   
And see the love in every I   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well there's your happy ending. If you thought it was too corny, go read the bittersweet version. It's marginally better. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. It means SO much to me…oops, sorry. I'm stuck in slushy romance mode. I'm sure that a little ice cream will cure it.


End file.
